The Mind of Evil
by nsane1
Summary: After the events of True Spirit, the explorers thought they were safe. Boy, were they wrong.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.  
  
Summary: After the events in True Spirit, our explorers thought they were safe. Boy, were they wrong.  
  
The Mind of Evil  
  
Scene: Treehouse Interior  
  
Veronica is finishing up Malone's picture, now quite colorful. Roxton is cleaning a rifle. Marguerite is asleep on the couch.  
  
Roxton: Is she still asleep?  
  
Veronica: Yup.  
  
Roxton: Honestly, I didn't think anyone could be so lazy.  
  
Veronica: Give it a rest, Roxton. She did work harder than the rest of us to get Malone back.  
  
Roxton: She was possessed! How was that working hard?  
  
Veronica rolls her eyes, turning back to her painting. The elevator can be heard. Roxton lazily points his gun at the elevator, but resumes cleaning it after he sees it's just Challenger and Malone.  
  
Veronica: Welcome back! Did you get anything?  
  
Malone: All we got was a big bird.  
  
Challenger: Well, Malone got it, anyway.  
  
Malone: (grins) Is she still asleep?  
  
Roxton: As ever.  
  
Challenger: Did she wake at all?  
  
Veronica: We tried to get her up to eat something, but all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.  
  
Challenger goes over to Marguerite and lays a hand on her forehead.  
  
Challenger: No fever. Still, she might be coming down with something. I'd best keep an eye on her.  
  
No one looks that concerned. They sit down at the table.  
  
Veronica: So, are we going to explore that ravine you saw from the balloon, Professor?  
  
Challenger: I'd like to. If no one minds, I figured we could leave at dawn tomorrow.  
  
Malone: Ready to set out again already?  
  
Challenger: Ready as ever.  
  
Roxton: I suppose we can let Marguerite sleep until then.  
  
Veronica: Thanks for volunteering to wake her.  
  
Challenger gets up and backs away as Roxton looks amazed.  
  
Roxton: What? Why is it always my job?  
  
Veronica backs away, followed by Malone.  
  
Malone: Because she likes you.  
  
Both Malone and Veronica run out of the room, laughing. Roxton looks bewildered.  
  
Roxton: Why me?  
  
He goes over to look at Marguerite and almost unconsciously brushes hair away from her face.  
  
Roxton: (to Marguerite) You'd better be nice tomorrow.  
  
Scene: In the Jungle  
  
The explorers are trudging along the jungle. Challenger is first, then Malone and Veronica, side by side, then Roxton, and finally Marguerite. She still looks exhausted. Roxton glances back at her, then drops back to walk with her.  
  
Roxton: (Quietly) You all right?  
  
Marguerite doesn't answer him. He grabs her hand.  
  
Roxton: Marguerite...  
  
She still doesn't anwer him. He grabs her shoulders and turns her around to face him.  
  
Roxton: Answer me, dammit!  
  
She finally turns to him, looking as if she hardly knows him. When she speaks, it is in a monotone voice.  
  
Marguerite: You don't have to yell, Lord Roxton. I am perfectly capable of hearing you. And please take your hands off me.  
  
Roxton does so, looking hurt. Marguerite pushes past him and continues on behind the others.  
  
Scene: A dark room  
  
Marguerite is chained to one of the walls. A man stands in front of her. We can't see his face.  
  
Marguerite: (sounding very upset and a little scared) You let me go, this instant!  
  
Man: I'm afraid it's not as easy as that, my dear Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite: Why not? All you have to do is leave!  
  
Man: But, Madge, there's so much pain I have yet to cause! (Beat) Or shall I say, you have yet to cause?  
  
Marguerite pulls against the chains, trying to get at the man.  
  
Marguerite: You bastard! You stay away from J-from all of them!  
  
Man: (Almost gleeful) Oh, don't worry, Madge, you've already hurt the Lord John Roxton, but there's so much more pain to cause!  
  
Marguerite: (near tears, whispering hoarsely) You bastard. 


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, including Saros, I do own the plotline.  
  
Spoilers: True Spirit  
  
Author's note: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please review more! I love reviews!  
  
Scene: In the Jungle  
  
It is night. Roxton is standing watch. Marguerite comes up behind him.  
  
Marguerite: Any big bad dinosaurs out there?  
  
Roxton: Not one. What's the matter? Had too much sleep, now?  
  
Marguerite: (Contrite) I'm sorry I ignored you before, John.  
  
Roxton: (Surprised at her change in attitude) Are you apologizing, Miss Krux?  
  
Marguerite sidles up next to him and puts her arm around his shoulder.  
  
Marguerite: (Sultry) So what if I am?  
  
Roxton: Then who are you and what have you done with the real Marguerite?  
  
She looks surprised and worried for a moment, then recovers and leans closer into him.  
  
Marguerite: I'm right here, John. Just like I always have been.  
  
Roxton: (looks suspicious, but plays along) Well, now, this is a change. Maybe all that sleep has done you some good.  
  
Marguerite: (kisses him soundly on the lips, then whispers) Oh, the sleep was marvelous.  
  
Roxton: (almost pushes her away) That's nice.  
  
Marguerite: (kisses him again, more passionately this time) You know, John, I'd love to be the next Lady Roxton.  
  
Roxton: (a bit breathless) Would you, now?  
  
Marguerite: (mouth up to his ear) But first, you'd have to promise me you'd never, ever betray me. And how could I believe you? After all- (Beat) -You did murder your own brother.  
  
Marguerite pats his face and walks off. Roxton looks crushed. That was a cruel thing to say, even for Marguerite. As we follow her back into her tent, Marguerite laughs cruelly, then her face contorts in pain and she collapses onto the floor and starts screaming. As the others run to her tent, Roxton first, the screen fades to black, and we see the same room.  
  
Scene: The dark room  
  
The man is on the ground, holding his head in pain. We can see his face this time. It is none other than Saros.  
  
Saros: You cannot fight me forever!  
  
Marguerite: Damn well I can!  
  
She struggles against the chains; one of them looks like it is coming free. Just as the chain looks like it is going to break, Saros jumps up and roars. Marguerite starts screaming.  
  
Saros: (Angry, yells over Marguerite's screams of pain) Insolent child! You cannot escape me. For this, you will pay!  
  
She continues to scream and the scene fades back to the jungle.  
  
Scene: In the jungle  
  
Roxton is sitting with Marguerite's head on his lap. She is tossing and turning, trying to break loose of the others, who are holding her down.  
  
Challenger: She's burning up with fever.  
  
Roxton: I thought you said she wasn't ill!  
  
Challenger: There's nothing physically wrong with her other than the fever! Veronica get some cloths, Malone, water. We have to cool her down immediately.  
  
Close-up of Roxton's face. Despite what Marguerite said to him, he's still worried sick for her.  
  
Scene: In the jungle  
  
It is morning. Marguerite is sleeping peacefully, head still in Roxton's lap, who is asleep as well. Veronica and Malone are sleeping back to back close by. Challenger checks Marguerite's forehead.  
  
Challenger: (to himself) She's cool.  
  
Veronica stirs and gently disentangles herself from Malone. She comes over to Challenger.  
  
Veronica: How is she?  
  
Challenger: She's fine, for now. But I wish I knew what caused her to scream like that-and what caused the fever.  
  
Veronica: Maybe we should visit the Zanga. They would probably know.  
  
Challenger: I don't know if they're too happy with us. We did let Saros nearly escape.  
  
Veronica: But we put him back again. Besides, I can talk to Assai. I'm sure they'll be willing to help Marguerite.  
  
Challenger doesn't look too reassured, but he defers to her judgement in matters with the Zanga. He looks at Marguerite one more time, clearly worried. 


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, including Saros, I do own the plotline and Umai.  
  
Spoilers: True Spirit  
  
Author's note: Please read and review! I'm sorry this took so long...RL is a killer  
  
Scene: Zanga Village  
  
It's day now, and Veronica is leading the way into the Zanga village. Malone follows her, and finally comes Marguerite, flanked by Roxton and Challenger.  
  
Marguerite: (annoyed) Stop looking at me like that.  
  
Roxton: Like what?  
  
Marguerite: Like I'm going to break!  
  
Challenger: It's just that we're worried about-  
  
Marguerite: (Cutting him off, voice cold) I am perfectly fine, and I do not need the likes of you to protect me. Look at you both; you couldn't even save Summerlee and you barely helped save Malone.  
  
She pushes through them and strides quickly to walk with Veronica. Roxton and Challenger looked crushed, but each hide it. Assai comes out.  
  
Assai: (hugs Veronica) It is so good to see you again. All of you.  
  
Marguerite: Well, I'm not.  
  
Veronica: Marguerite!  
  
Assai: (looks slightly hurt) It is all right. (sees Malone) Ned Malone! I see your friends succeeded in rescuing you from the spirit realm! Although we told them it was a foolish task.  
  
Malone: (looks sheepish; shrugs) I tried to tell them not to rescue me, but they came anyway.  
  
Assai: You have brave friends.  
  
Marguerite: (Bored and annoyed) Can we do whatever we came here to do?  
  
Malone: (warning) Marguerite.  
  
An old man comes out and points at Marguerite.  
  
Old Man: She is a demon!  
  
Veronica, Malone, Challenger, Roxton, and Assai all look at the Old Man, then look towards Marguerite.  
  
Marguerite: (The slightest bit worried) What is that crazy old man talking about?  
  
Assai: Umai, please. Marguerite is a friend of the village.  
  
Umai: Marguerite may be, but the demon who possesses her is not!  
  
Marguerite: (Now looking extremely worried) Demon? Possession? I haven't the slightest idea what you mean. (Turns to Roxton) John, he's just a crazy old man.  
  
Umai: Then you must allow me to perform an expulsion ceremony!  
  
Marguerite tries to run, but Veronica and Roxton manage to catch and hold her. She starts kicking and screaming, trying to break free.  
  
Marguerite: (Screaming) Stop this! Let me go! I will not stand for this; you cannot have her!  
  
Roxton: (voice hoarse and worried) Who? Who are you? And what do you want with Marguerite?  
  
Marguerite: (Voice getting low and harsh...it is now Saros' voice...the same one they heard when she was possessed in the tree house) She is mine now, John Roxton, and I will not give her back! This body is far to precious, and what she knows! I will wreak havoc in this world, I will cause pain, I will cause suffering!  
  
Malone hits her on the back of her head, causing her to slump unconscious in Roxton's arms.  
  
Malone: Not unconscious, you won't.  
  
Umai: (gesturing to a nearby hut) Bring her in here. Allow me to gather my fellow spirit men, and we will send the spirit of Saron back where he belongs.  
  
Roxton carried Marguerite into the hut, followed by the others. Fade to...  
  
Scene: The dark room  
  
Marguerite is limp against the wall; in front of her, Saros is unconscious on the floor. With great effort, we see him wake and painfully crawl to Marguerite's unmoving figure. He uses the chains that bind her to stand, and slaps her face. Her eyes flutter open. Fade to...  
  
Scene: In the hut of Umai  
  
Marguerite's eyes flutter open as she is laid on a bed in the center of a large room. Roxton holds her hand.  
  
Roxton: Don't worry, Marguerite, love, we'll free you.  
  
Marguerite: (weakly) John...  
  
Roxton: Shh, don't speak.  
  
She looks up at him pleadingly. Fade to...  
  
Scene: The dark room  
  
Saros forces Marguerite's eyes open and stares into them.  
  
Saros: You may think you have won, child, but your pain has just begun. That disgusting old man hasn't told your friends the complete truth. No one has ever survived an expulsion. No one. And the pain, I've heard, is just as excrutiating for the possessed as it is for the possessor. Yes, child, your pain is far from ending.  
  
He slumps to the ground as Marguerite's head drops. Fade to...  
  
Scene: In the hut of Umai  
  
Marguerite's eyes close as she passes out again.  
  
Roxton: This had better work.  
  
Assai: I have never seen an expulsion ritual, but I have heard they are always successful, yet do cause pain. You must be strong for Marguerite.  
  
Roxton: (Clutching Marguerite's hand) I will be. 


End file.
